dragoncityfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Drago City Fan up Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator abilities These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Members 'Founder' Founder is one Creating of this Fandom and this process to their Period at trusted to their Organization about skills which founder is like a Manager or a Leader making some efforts to their Research of their Management to this Method that endorse of immediately of Sources that most expensive it Ritualize to their Intellectual and Encouragoues. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrat is Main Employee or Inspector Administrator of this Fandom and this Information to this Guideline of Organization to their Growth of this Nation if will Improve to their Master of Hard Skills of Idea in Information and Process to this Format and their Management to Design and Brainstorming of their Learning in Researches. 'Administration' Administration is a Major Empolyee or Normality Administration If doing Information that research to this Fandom and way to Loyalty and Doing at this Promote to make a Regular Ideal such Proposal to their Management and Brainstorming to their Pages and their Analaysis of Definition and their Classification to Making of Best to their Entity at some Articles that Moderate to All Activity and Contributions at been Loyalty to their Mentions some Hard Improvement. 'Moderator' Moderator is a Supportive of their Members Staff if Helping to Information that research of any Idea in this Pages of Fandom and Have new Idea to add Page if Desire some Users and their Suppose to thier Organize and Institutions observes some Mission Possible of their Identifying some Position to thier Page and Rewrite some Offensive. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . You may also wish to list them on this page. *User:Example How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats, use the "Requests for adminship" page to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.